thinktanksfandomcom-20200214-history
VT
VT's GATES ARE: CLOSED Practices Information Practices are on the following days: Wednesdays at 7:00 pm EST Fridays at 7:30 pm EST Saturdays at 2 pm EST Wars Information Inter-VT: Teams will be announced at least one day in advance for wars. Server password will be announced asap. Outer-VT: In your "war challenge", please include the gametype, the number of players, and the number of rounds per gametype VT Members General Vig Spirit fletched warrior - dormant Radical One blitzer - back CoolBoY Tankerbell Gnomes Ronak UFOman Cassie - dormant Pommy Red Dragon-VT- Masimoto Sparrow Ripsaw - back Dynasty - new VT Ranks Leaders "Triumverate" General Vig (VT God) Spirit (Leader) Radical One (Leader) fletched warrior (Co-Leader) Tankerbell (Co-Leader) Right hand man Sparrow Officers Gnomes UFOman Ronak CooLBoY Troops blitzer Ripsaw masimoto Pommy Special Ranks Member Name - - Special Rank - - Rank Description General Vig - - ORR - - Officer in charge of recruitment and reprimands Spirit - - OMO - - Officer in charge of member operations fletched warrior - - OTT - - Officer in charge of tactics and training Radical One - - OAO - - Officer in charge of gauging the army and its perfomances and actions Tankerbell - - OPO - - Officer in charge of practice organization Hat Trick - - HOM - - Head of modding operations Member Abilities Hat Trick: modder Tankerbell: hoster fletched warrior: hoster Cassie: hoster / modder UFOman: hoster Alliances Allie Armies: None Enemy Armies: None ----------------- Personal Allies: Army Of One-SA-, PLAYER36-SA-, Monica Personal Enemies: None ----------------- The Army We Look Up To: SA, MI Armies We Frown Upon: None Punishments People with Strikes Against them: None Banned Players From VT: UFO(VT), Cookies + PIE VT Hall of Fame General Vig Col Tim Spirit blitzer Cassie Radical One Tankerbel Alyoop Requirements to Join 1) You MUST have an account on PTT2 2) You must be as active as possbile both on PTT2 and on TT 3) You must report on PTT2 if you will be inactive for any extended period of time. The date of your leave and of your return our requested 4) You MUST have a valid email account 5) You must have been tested by one of the leaders listed above Testing Policy For ANY TT player wanting to join VT, the following policy will apply: - The player will be tested in both battlemode and scrum, with effort made to have the tests be in a private server - The player will be graded on the following areas: Accuracy, shooting ability, tactics, technique and gametype knowledge. Each section is out of 25 points, for a total of 100 points - In both gametype tests the player MUST receive at least 75 points to be accepted into VT - If the player receives between 75 - 79 points in a test, the player will be accepted and placed under a current VT member for additional training for that gametype for 2 private practices. Another smaller test will be taken then by the player. - If the player receives between 80 - 89 points in a test, the player will be placed in VT's Team B for that gametype. With practice, the player can move up to team A - If the player recieves between 90 - 100 points in a test, the player will be placed in VT's team A for that gametype. That player will be able to play in all the wars he or she is available for. VT Bulletin 1) If you were an old member of VT or MA, you are always welcome back 2) VT Gametype Teams to be announced VT Daily December 27th, 2006: Spirit starts VT thread on PTT2-Vig Tweaks December 28th, 2006: Forum edited - testing policy added January 13th, 2007: New Member! name Red Dragon, Good at Scrum. Cookies + PIE is banned from VT, and redxsellcaster leaves VT. Upcoming wars, the 19th at 7 EST and the 21st at 2 EST thanks! March 11th, 2007: New Member: Dynasty. Lost Fi war in both TS (Fi wins all) and TBM (forfeit).